the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
My Sunshine
My Sunshine Part of My Dream (Series) OA: Tiffany Alvord by Firey <3 Blurb Duskshadow and Tessa seem like a perfect pair of cats. Yet they didn't always seem meant for each other. Before they had truly met, Duskshadow had caught Tessa's eye and he was everything to her. He was her sunshine, something to light up the darkest nights. My Sunshine L O V E ' ''Like tryin' to stop the sun from shining, Tessa remembered when she first met him. She only got a small glimpse, but it was enough to convince her that he was truly... ...handsome. It was a cloudy day, though the sun was still shining clearly. "What's his name?" She asked the cat next to her quickly. "Whose?" "That tom," she pointed her tail at the dark brown tom. "What's his name?" She repeated impatiently. I have to know... The cat glanced at her strangely, but she didn't care. She desperately wanted his name. "You know, don't you?" Tessa frowned. The other rogue shrugged, "It's like Darkshadow or something, I don't know," he sighed, "Go ask Frosty or Kitkat. I bet you they know." Of course they know, they're in charge of this group, aren't they? Nevertheless, she headed for Kitkat, hoping the perky she-cat would give her some hints about this new, mysterious, yet handsome, tom. "Kitkat?" The brown and white she-cat glanced back, "Tessa," she greeted her coolly, "What are you doing here when you should be preparing for our next plan?" Tessa shifted, "I just wanted to know what the tom's name is." "Duskshadow?" Kitkat frowned, "Why do you want to know his name?" It's Duskshadow! "Nevermind," Tessa smiled, "Thanks, Kitkat." "Why are you thanking-?" "Kitkat!" Frosty glared at her counterpart, "Send Tessa on her way and let's go! We're needed for some important message and all." Tessa watched as Kitkat joined the dark brown tom and Frosty. I'll talk to him one day... I know I will. I have to, because I want to get to know him better. And I can't help it, And I can't hide it. The second time she spotted Duskshadow, he was delivering an important message. "Hey!" he shouted at Tessa, "Are you in Frosty and Kitkat's group?" Tessa looked over and caught her breath as she found herself staring at Duskshadow, the tom she constantly dreamed of. "Y-yeah," she managed, "I am." "I need you to help me send them a message," he told her, "It's important and I need to do something else so I can't tell them directly. Can you do it for me?" "Sure," she nodded, refreshing her memory of the tom, "What's the message?" Duskshadow's blue eyes pierced her green ones, "Tell them 'At midnight of the moon, look down from the high peak'." "What's that supposed to mean?" Tessa blurted out. Duskshadow shook his head, "Frosty and Kitkat need to figure it out. Please, pass the message for me, okay?" She found herself nodding, and before she realized what was going on, Duskshadow had disappeared again. Disappointed, she headed back towards the camp to deliver the message. You're my love, I've decided. L O V E What is this feeling? I keep fallin', Faster, Further. No more questions, You're the answer. 'Cause this is love, And this is life. 'Cause everything I wanted. 'Cause this is here, And this is now. 'Cause you're always on my mind. And like the sunshine, We're never gonna think. I'll stay here for always, And never gonna change. 'Cause you're my Sunshine. L O V E 'Like when the sky is blue, And the grass is green, And I can't help it every time. I'm so lucky that you're mine. L O V E What is this feeling, All through the day, And all through the night. You make my world shine. 'Cause this is love, And this is life. 'Cause everything I wanted. 'Cause this is here, And this is now. 'Cause you're always on my mind. And like the sunshine, We're never gonna think. I'll stay here for always, And never gonna change. 'Cause you're my Sunshine. And when it's dark, And when it's cold. I know you'll hold me tight. I know that we're in love, And I know you'll treat me right. And when it's dark, And when it's cold, You'll hold me in your arms, And we'll dance until it starts. 'Cause this is love, And this is life. 'Cause everything I wanted. 'Cause this is here, And this is now. 'Cause you're always on my mind. And like the sunshine, We're never gonna think. I'll stay here for always, And never gonna change. 'Cause you're my Sunshine. Yeah Whoa Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:My Dream (Series)